buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tetraheart/Dungeon World Deck
With Assault of The Omni Lords released, my personal Actor Knight deck have been upgraded, just little changes honestly... A similiar version (not like the first one) was used at the Indonesia Buddyfight WGP regional qualifier, manage to get to rank 21 out of 144 people (it was a W,W,W,W,L,L. Rekt by Hero World.) Name: Actor of Life: N E X T S T A G E World: Dungeon World. Buddy: Actor Knight High Priestess Size 3 X6 Actor Knight Judgement X4 Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai X1 Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova X1 Size 2 X6 Actor Knight High Priestess X4 Actor Knight Chariot X2 Size 1 X12 Actor Knight Death X4 Actor Knight The Fool X4 Actor Knight Tower X4 Size 0 X4 Mameshiba, Cobalt / Evil Dryad / Bronze Golem, Jaish X2 Actor Knight Hanged Man X2 Spell X23 Emblem of Omni Lords X1 Fortune Shield X4 Divine Protection of Shalsana X4 Celtic Cross Spread X4 Dangerous Fuse X4 Fool's Journey X2 Justice Hammer X2 Rolling Stone X2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Card Exchanges: For the size 0, it's more to each perosn's taste, but i prefer Jaish since it pretty much kills atleast Million Rapiers Dragon and have 2 crits, and I kinda want to swap my Hanged Man with Evil Dryad for less gauge consumption, but that 3000 defense is just too good for a size 0. You could also remove Fool's Journey and replac them with mroe Justice Hammer for more instant remover, Hidden Crossbow could also be used for a more aggro approach, but I still like my Fool's Journey a lot currently. No Miseria in this version since I haven't experiment with it yet, but if you feel like using it, just adding more cards than 50 is just fine I guess, not gonna affect the too much IMO. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- How to: Deck is pretty simple, yet might get complicated at times, especially against heavy aggro decks. Asmodai turns out pretty great in this deck. The dream/plan is to place him on turn one for a really strong board presence and early aggro, but the other use is pretty much to control the board while also using his abilities to prevent him from leaving the fiels, the interesting part is the cost, which is discarding 2 cards from our hand and paying 1 gauge, you can just discard your Tarot cards (try to prioritize Destruction attribute) and fill up your drop zone, to set up the mid-end game which is to go use the Actor Knight Judgement to destroy the opponent's board, gain more fuel for late-end game, and also those life gain are really important, to compensate that Life Link from Asmodai. Emblem of Omni Lords is used to fetch Burn Nova for the worst possible outcome, or Miseria if you decide to go use that version. The rest of how this deck goes is pretty much like the one explained in the previous blog, but bassically you just stall with High Priestess or Asmodai in this ver, control the board and filling up the drop zone with the needed cards and just slam down the Judgement and keep the gauge at 3+ for your Burn Nova for the worst possible outcome. That should summed it up -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bla~bla~bla Section: This list is made because I just pulled an SP Omni Lord Asmodai out of a random booster pack (lol). Tested against a Mid-Range Danger Armor Knight deck, turns out pretty good so far, also tested against Secret Katana deck, You just need to read your opponent emotion and thought honestly for this match up. Deck is pretty cheap without the Omni Lord stuff, just swap for Pillar of fire or Weapons for a match up against heavy aggro decks. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- That's pretty much it I guess, I would be happy if you give this deck a shot, but honestly, this deck might be a bit confusing without many experinces in the game and deck, all of my friend gave up on trying to use this deck lol ^^" Category:Blog posts